Splitting Heirs
Category:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough # You must go to La Vaule (S) to enter a battlefield event. # In order to access the battlefield, all members must have the Tigris Stone key item, which is dropped from any Orc in the zone (excluding notorious monsters). # Defeat the four Orc NMs: Darkheir Grradhod (SAM), Malicearm Razbhobb (MNK), Slitherword Razghogg (BLM), Gorepledge Rozzbrezz (PLD) # An Armoury Crate will appear after they are defeated. # Report back to Rasdinice to receive your reward. Notes *This Campaign Ops is only available to those with Iron Emblem of Service or higher, and only when San d'Oria controls La Vaule (S). *San d'Oria must control all 7 areas in it's front. Including La Vaule (S) *Everyone must have this Campaign Ops active to enter the battlefield. *Your Campaign Ops credit and your Tigris Stone key item are consumed upon entering. * The entrance to the battlefield is located at the gateway at (F-9). The safest way to reach it is by following the northernmost path using Invisible or Prism Powder. *Just as with a BCNM, buffs will wear upon entering. Strategy: *To win, only Darkheir Grradhod must be defeated. He has three helper Orcs which are much weaker, but respawn if defeated. He is a Samurai-type, and can use Meikyo Shisui. ** Buffs are cleared upon entering the battlefield. ** A good method is to have ONLY a tank approach the arena and pull with magic, then bring all four orcs to the entrance. The healer(s) can focus on the tank (PLD/NIN worked very well), and others can defeat the helpers. Each helper has relatively low HP (about 1,500). When they respawn, it will be back in the main arena, and they will begin to approach again (they share hate with their leader.) ** When Darkheir is defeated, the others will despawn, and an Armoury Crate will appear in the arena. ** Darkheir Grradhod has about 30,000 HP. Highly resistant to debuffs and Sleep, the helper orcs can be easily slept, though they begin to resist after being slept twice. Dispel and Elemental DoT Magic such as Drown and Rasp seem to land best on Darkheir. **Be cautious of Darkheir Grradhod's Shoulder Charge TP move, which can deal extreme physical damage (700+ to PLD, 1500+ to melee or mage). This move is Frontal Cone AoE. do not face behind the tank without shadows. **Tornado Edge seems to be a Cone Attack. Inflicts Max HP Down, Max MP Down and Max TP Down which must be erased. **Darkheir Grradhod counters commonly. You may not want your tank to engage. Rewards Your armoury crate will load out of the following groupings: |width=20%| |width=20%| |} ---- Game Description Client: Rasdinice - Southern San d'Oria (S) (I-9) Summary: In response to our reclaiming of regions surrounding the capital, Darkheir Grradhod has organized his surviving hordes to launch a mass counter-offensive from La Vaule. You are to neutralize this threat by eliminating the Orc leader. Unit Requirement: 1~6 members